


Unexpected Consequences

by katzengefluster



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Anal creampie, D/s undertones, Happy birthday Squelches, I'm not even religious but I need to go to church, It's just really dirty okay, Light Bondage, M/M, bobby is that whitening cream or did someone just cum on your face?, but hanbin is ten times dirtier, chanwoo is a dirty boy, cumdumpster!bobby, i'm sorry bobby you just got a bobjob, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzengefluster/pseuds/katzengefluster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When issues of disrespect arise between members of Ikon they're usually handled in the bedroom, and now that Chanwoo is officially an adult, he gets to join. He's had years to plan for this, and Bobby just happens to be his first. Hanbin is there to ensure things don't get out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZombieCheeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCheeze/gifts).



> Happy filthy fucking birthday, Sarah! This never would have been possible without your sudden thirst for Chanwoo.
> 
> She asked for "dubious bottom!Bobby with toys/rimjob" and I give her this. Such love. ;)

“You’re an adult now, so how you get resolution to this issue is up to you.”

Chanwoo nodded, excited to hear Hanbin say it out loud. Conflict resolution was usually handled in bed, and having spent his time thus far in the group under age, it was a practice that Chanwoo had been forbidden from.

“Do you really mean that?” Chanwoo asked, wanting a second confirmation just to be certain.

Hanbin nodded. “Absolutely. I’ll support your decision, whatever it is.”

“Whatever it is?” Chanwoo repeated with a smirk. 

Hanbin grinned. “You sound like you already have something in mind.”

“I do.” Chanwoo stated firmly. It wasn’t that he’d actively gone seeking trouble with one of his members now that he was of age, but he knew what he wanted. He’d had years to dream up how he would go about resolving an issue of disrespect with a member, different scenarios for each of them. He’d been prepared.

Hanbin regarded Chanwoo with a curious expression. “Okay then, out with it.”

Chanwoo made himself look Hanbin in the eyes, showing confidence. “I want to fuck him.”

Hanbin’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head. “Bobby?” He repeated, surprised.

Chanwoo nodded.

“When you say you want to fuck Bobby, do you mean you just want to have sex with him, or do you actually want to be the one who fucks him?” Hanbin asked for clarification.

“I want to fuck him.” Chanwoo answered, swallowing nervously, waiting for Hanbin to laugh. To Chanwoo’s surprise, he didn’t. He did frown, though, biting nervously at his lower lip.

“Bobby’s not exactly easy to fuck,” Hanbin replied, crossing his arms over his chest and tapping a finger against his elbow, “this might not resolve things to your satisfaction.”

Chanwoo wasn’t surprised by Hanbin’s hesitation. “It’s still my choice.”

“I accept that, I wasn’t trying to make you change your mind. Just warning you.” Hanbin wanted to grant Chanwoo his wish, but he knew Bobby too well. He was worried that Bobby would eat Chanwoo alive if he let this happen. “Bobby rarely ever lets anyone fuck him.”

“He lets you fuck him,” Chanwoo replied, knowing it was a risk.

Hanbin’s eyes widened again. “Excuse me?” There was a note of censure in his tone that Chanwoo needed to head off before he found himself on the receiving end instead of the giving.

“I didn’t mean that in any kind of insulting way!” Chanwoo quickly replied, “I just know that he lets you fuck him. So maybe you could help me?”

Hanbin regarded him silently, contemplating what Chanwoo was really asking for. “Unless you’ve been hiding something from me, you don’t exactly have any experience, do you?”

Chanwoo swallowed nervously again. Hanbin knew the answer to that question. “No.”

Hanbin frowned and wondered if Chanwoo was asking for that as well. “I can’t just let you fuck Bobby without practice, it won’t resolve anything.” There was silence between them then for a moment as Hanbin weighed his options. “You’re definitely going to need practice.”

“Whatever you say, hyung.” Chanwoo replied, holding his breath in anticipation of Hanbin’s elaboration.

“So you’ll practice first.” Hanbin said, biting the inside of his cheek.

“With who?” Chanwoo asked, eyes still locked on Hanbin.

Hanbin looked at him resolutely, nodding. “With me.”

~

Chanwoo was lying on his stomach, head pillowed on his arms, wondering what the hell he’d gotten himself into. All this over hastily spoken words? It seemed a little excessive. 

On the other hand, though, it was something he’d been thinking about for a long time, something he was a little desperate for. He just had to get through these introductory sessions with Hanbin first. He’d had his first one today and was feeling awkward about it now. Before teaching him the finer art of fucking someone, Hanbin had told him that he wanted Chanwoo to know what it felt like to get fucked. Chanwoo hadn’t pictured himself losing his virginity to Hanbin, but if he looked at it from a purely practical point of view it made sense.

Hanbin was an excellent teacher when he took the time. He believed in perfecting the craft more than any of the others, so while learning sex from Jinhwan may have been a more appealing option, learning from Hanbin meant that he would actually learn as opposed to simply participating. Hanbin was exceptionally good at tailoring his teaching methods based on individual skill levels, and while his personality was sometimes awkward, when he was in a position of authority he became a different person and the awkwardness was never there.

So an hour ago Hanbin had been between Chanwoo’s legs, fingers and tongue working over his ass hole, and Chanwoo actually remembered what Hanbin had been doing to him, which was why he was feeling weird about it now. As much as he knew he needed to learn these things, the fact that Hanbin’s fingers and tongue (his dick too, but oddly enough Chanwoo didn’t feel as awkward about that) had been in Chanwoo’s ass left him feeling embarrassed and unsure of the whole thing. 

But Hanbin expected that. He’d ruffled Chanwoo’s hair after the fact and told him he’d done a good job, that they’d talk about it the following day. Then he’d left Chanwoo on his own, because he knew that Chanwoo was the type who needed time alone to think about his problems before he would discuss them with anyone else.

To be fair it had actually been really good during the action. Not that Chanwoo had anything to go by, but he was pretty sure that Hanbin knew exactly what he was doing and that he did it extremely well. Hanbin was a perfectionist, after all, so it would only make sense that he wouldn’t consider himself worthy of teaching anyone anything unless his own skills were second to none.

By the time Hanbin had stuck his dick in him, Chanwoo had been ready and beyond willing, nerves nowhere to be found. Hanbin had coached him through everything, brought him to stunning orgasm (not that Chanwoo could remember much about that part except that it had been really fucking good) and he’d even been excellent post-orgasm, whispering praise that should have sounded awkward but didn’t, cleaning Chanwoo up and tucking the blankets in around him.

After Hanbin had left the room is when Chanwoo suddenly had an about-face, his cheeks flushing in something akin to shame. He wasn’t entirely sure what he felt, only that he felt awkward. How was he supposed to get up tomorrow and look at Hanbin, remembering where his tongue had been the night before? How was he supposed to look him in the eye without blushing?

Unexpected consequences, he supposed.

He heard the door open and pretended to be asleep, not in the mood for conversation. Unfortunately for him, his roommate was of the opposite frame of mind.

“Chanu-ya, you awake?” Yunhyeong asked softly, and Chanwoo was tempted to take the offer and not answer. But he had a feeling that Yunhyeong knew what he’d just done, maybe he’d even been sent by Hanbin to check on him.

Ignoring a problem only made it worse, after all. “Yeah hyung, I’m awake.”

Yunhyeong sat down on his bed. “So, I heard you got an induction tonight…”

Chanwoo couldn’t help but grin at the comment--sent by Hanbin indeed. “Yeah, I did.”

“What did you think?”

Chanwoo felt awkward talking to Yunhyeong without looking at him, so he turned to face him, even though looking at him was kind of awkward too. “It was good.”

“I remember the first time Hanbin fucked me,” Yunhyeong said, looking at Chanwoo and grinning. “I couldn’t bring myself to look at him for a week.”

Chanwoo laughed, though he wasn’t even sure why. “Yeah, it’s a little strange.”

“But he was good to you, right?” Yunhyeong asked, concern colouring his tone.

Chanwoo nodded. “Oh, sure. I liked it, and he was really thorough.”

Yunhyeong smiled and patted Chanwoo’s arm. “That’s good, I had the same experience. Hanbin can be awkward sometimes, but he does his best.”

“Hanbin hyung’s best outshines everyone else,” Chanwoo said, pleased when Yunhyeong laughed and agreed.

“That it does. I’m glad it worked out for you, though. Any time you want more experience, let me know.” Yunhyeong squeezed his arm before standing up and heading for his own bed.

Chanwoo smiled after him, feeling a little more at ease with the situation. “Thanks hyung.”

Maybe this instruction period wouldn’t be awkward for long if he really pushed himself to get over it.

~

“I’ve been thinking--normally I’d suggest getting a blowjob before fucking, since you’ll last longer the second time around, but Bobby is exceptionally good with his mouth. I think he might be a little too much for you at first.” Hanbin paused, leaning back against the wall and running a hand through his hair. “Maybe you should jerk yourself off on his face instead, that might drive the message home without him exhausting you.”

“Yeah, sure,” Chanwoo replied, only paying half attention.

“I mean, I just blew you, not even to my best ability, and you’re barely functioning. Bobby will definitely give you his best to try and get out of this, so I think you shouldn’t ask for it.”

Chanwoo nodded, hoping Hanbin would stop talking soon. All he wanted to do was fall asleep.

“But we’ll decide on that later, maybe you’ll surprise me.” Hanbin looked down at him, frowning at Chanwoo’s closed eyes before smiling. “Maybe not.”

Chanwoo cracked his eyes open at Hanbin’s comment, surprised to see his leader looking at him with a fond expression that didn’t match his criticism. Chanwoo smiled at him.

Hanbin patted his cheek. “Chanu-ya, I hope this ends up being worth it.”

Chanwoo grinned at Hanbin’s words, finding them funny for some reason.

“It will be, hyung.”

~

Chanwoo grabbed Hanbin’s hips, fingers tight on the skin, squeezing so hard that Hanbin hissed. Chanwoo stilled his actions. “Sorry hyung.”

“Don’t apologize,” Hanbin reprimanded, “you won’t be apologizing to Bobby, after all.”

“True,” Chanwoo replied. “So, shut up and take it?”

Hanbin grinned and pushed back against Chanwoo. “That’s better.”

Chanwoo pushed forward into Hanbin, fingers tightening again.

Fuck, it felt good.

~

“Fuck, Chanu, fuck,” Hanbin hissed, writhing in Chanwoo’s lap.

Chanwoo grinned and gripped Hanbin around the neck, fingers digging into the skin. “Problem, hyung?”

“Nope,” Hanbin replied, voice strained, “not at all.”

Chanwoo released Hanbin’s neck before shoving him back onto the bed, hands gripping Hanbin’s legs and pulling his leader’s body into his lap until he buried himself in Hanbin again. Hanbin cried out in pleasure, legs locking around Chanwoo’s waist. Chanwoo couldn’t believe he’d ever been nervous about this.

~

Nearly two weeks into his daily lessons yielded the results Chanwoo had been waiting for.

“Alright, you are hereby ready to fuck Bobby.” Hanbin said, dropping down breathlessly beside Chanwoo.

“Yeah?” Chanwoo asked, face flushed with exertion but feeling excited at Hanbin’s comment.

“Yeah,” Hanbin flopped back against the pillow, breathing hard and dragging a hand over his face. “Choreography might still take you a while to master, but you picked up this sex thing really fast.”

Chanwoo couldn’t help but feel proud. While he never regretted his decision to try out for the group and join, it had done a little number on his confidence level. His lack of training compared to the other members always showed (still showed even to this day, though the gap was lessening) and while Hanbin was always careful to dole out equal amounts of criticism and praise, Chanwoo couldn’t help but feel like this was the first time that Hanbin’s praise didn’t feel forced to make up for the criticism it came after.

“Thanks for teaching me, hyung.”

Hanbin smiled, eyes closed. He reached out, blindly groping for Chanwoo’s hand, finding it and squeezing. “My pleasure, honestly. I have to admit I was worried at first, but you picked it up really quick.”

Chanwoo felt a surge of warmth flood through him at the compliment. “So, when do you think we can set it up?” He asked, excited but nervous. Usually when they had problems with each other they were sorted out immediately thereafter, not two weeks later. But Hanbin had promised him this would be a special exception.

“Eager to get to it, huh?” Hanbin asked, still holding Chanwoo’s hand.

Chanwoo didn’t answer right away, carefully choosing how to respond. While everyone in the group were free to fuck each other, he was pretty sure there was something extra between Hanbin and Bobby. Hanbin did a good job of maintaining fairness, though, never letting Bobby get away with things he would call the others on, and never picking sides.

“Are things still awkward between you two?” Hanbin asked, concern in his voice that Chanwoo was grateful to hear.

“A little,” Chanwoo admitted, because he thought it was important that Hanbin knew that he trusted him enough to admit the truth.

“I’m sorry about that, I never noticed. You should have said something.”

Chanwoo shook his head. “Nah, it’s okay. Besides, honestly it kind of helps? You know, if we weren’t awkward, it would kind of feel weird, doing this two weeks later.”

Hanbin rolled over and raised himself up on an elbow, looking down at Chanwoo. “That’s true. I’m sorry I delayed it, I just want to make sure you get what you need out of it, and if I’d let you do it right away, that would have made things worse.”

“I understand,” Chanwoo said, and he agreed with the decision Hanbin had made. “I appreciate you thinking about that, hyung.”

Hanbin smiled at him in a way that he normally didn’t. “Ah, Chanu-ya, I’m really happy you came to us.”

“Ah hyung, are you just saying that cause I fucked you good?” Chanwoo teasingly asked, pleased when it made Hanbin laugh.

“Such confidence! You think you’re that good already?” Hanbin teased back.

Chanwoo nodded. “You’re letting me fuck Bobby.” Chanwoo stated, locking eyes with Hanbin. A moment passed by in silence before Hanbin nodded.

“You’re right,” Hanbin said, “that is a pretty good testament to your growing skill level.”

Chanwoo grinned and squeezed Hanbin’s fingers. “You’re a good leader, hyung, and a really good teacher.” A week ago he would have felt exceedingly embarrassed to say it out loud, but Chanwoo was emboldened by Hanbin’s continued praise. This whole situation had somehow brought them closer in two weeks than they’d gotten in the entire time since they’d met.

Hanbin smiled and squeezed back. “Thanks, it means a lot to me, to hear that out loud.”

“I mean it. You’re the best leader for us.” Okay, maybe Chanwoo was pushing it a little, but it was so rare that he got the opportunity to tell Hanbin how much his leadership style helped. They were both usually reserved when it came to voicing their feelings.

A pleased smile settled on Hanbin’s face before he answered. “I’ll talk to Bobby and set it up soon.”

Chanwoo smiled in thanks before letting his head hit the pillow. Soon.

~

“He wants what?!”

Hanbin crossed his arms over his chest, standing his ground before Bobby’s almost angry outburst. He’d put off telling Bobby the details because he hadn’t wanted to make things worse between he and Chanwoo, but he’d promised Bobby that something was coming. “We all agreed to the same methods. Just because no one ever chooses this with you, doesn’t mean you can refuse.”

“I didn’t say I was refusing!” Bobby spoke in an annoyed retort. “At the same time, when I agreed, Chanwoo wasn’t part of the deal. It’s weird, he’s too young.”

“He’s older than I was the first time I fucked you.” Hanbin replied, stony faced.

“That’s different,” Bobby replied softly, “you don’t count.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Hanbin said, “it’s happening, whether you like it or not.”

Bobby frowned and sat down on the bed, knees drawn up. “You don’t think it’s weird at all? I mean, does he even know anything about sex?” Bobby asked.

Hanbin shot him an amused grin. “Do you honestly think I’d send him to you without teaching him first?”

Bobby sighed. “That’s why this took two weeks, isn’t it?”

Hanbin smirked down at him. “You know it. He was a fast learner.”

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this,” Bobby whined, “he’s a kid!”

“That’s exactly the sort of attitude that landed you in this mess in the first place, Bobby. He’s not a kid anymore, don’t treat him like one.”

Bobby huffed in irritation. “Come on, I didn’t even do anything that bad. I know he’s not a kid anymore, I was just teasing him.”

“Teasing or not, it bothered him and you kept it up. You’re at fault.”

“He knows I didn’t mean it in any insulting way, though. This is stupid.” Bobby frowned, knowing he should shut up and accept his punishment, but he was the only one who could get away with questioning Hanbin, and he always pushed his boundaries.

“Just because you didn’t mean it insultingly, that doesn't mean that he wasn’t insulted. Stop bitching about it and accept that you were wrong. This is why we have these rules in place. Maybe you should quit whining for once and learn something.” Hanbin usually wasn’t so brusque with Bobby, but his continued arguments were grinding his nerves. Maybe part of the problem was that he let Bobby get away with it.

That would have to stop.

Bobby looked up at him with wary eyes, able to hear that Hanbin meant business. “Alright, message received. When is this going down?”

“Tomorrow.”

Bobby pinched himself to keep from complaining. Hanbin was right, after all. This whole thing was his fault.

“Fine. Don’t expect me to enjoy it, though.” To Bobby’s immense irritation, Hanbin laughed.

“It’s punishment, you’re not supposed to enjoy it. I think you might be surprised, though.” Now that his leaderly duties were done for the night, Hanbin sat down in front of Bobby’s drawn up knees, pulling them apart. “Don’t forget--I taught him.”

Bobby shook his head, fond eyes on Hanbin. “Come here; give me one last night before I hate you for a week?”

Hanbin laughed and straddled Bobby’s lap, eager to give him the attention he’d been denying him over the past two weeks. A reward for not putting up more of a struggle.

~

Chanwoo had done his research.

He held the box in front of him in anticipation. He hadn’t even told Hanbin about this part of his plan, mainly because he hadn’t been sure he was going to do it until the day of. But if he didn’t go through with it, that would be wasted money, so he didn’t have a choice. He just hoped it wouldn’t make things really awkward between him and Bobby afterwards.

Chanwoo wanted to make a statement, though. He wanted to make sure that Bobby knew that he wasn’t a kid anymore. As much as they both teased each other, sometimes Chanwoo thought Bobby took it a little too far in a way that he didn’t with the others, not even Donghyuk. He wanted to change Bobby’s opinion about him.

Hanbin had set it up with the rest of the group, everyone spending the night out enjoying a late dinner, leaving only the three of them in the apartment. Chanwoo wasn’t sure if Hanbin always stayed during these sessions when the others had them, but truth be told he felt good knowing he’d be around. Hanbin knew Bobby, and Bobby always listened to Hanbin.

Bobby was supposed to listen to Chanwoo tonight, but he wasn’t stupid. Bobby was going to have a hard time with this. Chanwoo was willing to work for it, though.

~

“Clothes off, bend over the bench.” Chanwoo instructed, feeling surprisingly calm.

Bobby looked from Chanwoo to the wooden bench, uncomfortable with the situation for multiple reasons. He’d been the same with Donghyuk the first time they’d done this, though all Donghyuk had wanted from Bobby was an intense round of face fucking (which had actually ended up being pretty fantastic, as far as Bobby remembered). The only other member aside from Hanbin who had ever had the nerve to ask to fuck Bobby was Junhoe, and while their ages weren’t that far off from each other, Junhoe felt so much older than Chanwoo to Bobby, had always felt older.

Chanwoo was still a kid in his eyes, but he knew that was his own issue to overcome. The thing that had him feeling the most uncomfortable was the position Chanwoo wanted him in--draped over, vulnerable and open to the world. It wasn’t something Bobby ever did, not even for Hanbin.

Bobby frowned and pulled his shirt over his head. “Are you sure this is what you want? Not on the bed?” He knew he wasn’t supposed to ask questions, but he couldn’t help himself.

“I know exactly what I want.” Chanwoo answered, composed and confident.

Bobby dropped the shirt by his feet, fingers moving to his belt. He glanced at Hanbin, who was sitting in the corner of the room, watching him intently. That only made Bobby feel that much more uncomfortable, because while he had no problem yielding to Hanbin when they were alone, there was something about Hanbin watching him yield to someone else that felt weird to Bobby. He didn’t want Hanbin to see him like this.

Bobby dropped the belt on his shirt, hesitating. He really didn’t want Hanbin here for this. “Why are you sticking around anyway? You usually don’t.” Bobby knew better, knew he wasn’t supposed to do this. He was supposed to shut his mouth and do whatever Chanwoo told him. Everything was just too uncomfortable for him.

Hanbin’s eyes narrowed and he laced his fingers together. “Why are you talking? Do you want me to get involved?” Hanbin asked, and Bobby heard the warning in his voice.

It gave him goosebumps. “Just curious.”

“Curb your curiosity and do as you’re told.” Hanbin said before settling back in his chair. He wasn’t surprised by Bobby’s stalling techniques.

Bobby looked at the floor, shame colouring his cheeks. This was going terribly so far and it was only going to get worse. Then again it was technically a punishment, so it was probably asking too much to think that he ought to be able to enjoy every second of this. He unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down his legs, kicking them off by his feet. He pulled each sock off and dropped them, clad in nothing but his boxers and wounded pride. He looked back at Chanwoo.

“Those too.” Chanwoo said, surprised at the look on Bobby’s face. Like a mixture of embarrassment and irritation. It made him want to smile.

Bobby made quick work of the last piece of clothing, kneeling on the floor and draping himself over the bench, surprised he’d managed to force himself into this position. It was humiliating.

Chanwoo bit his lip to keep from smirking. He’d been feeling composed so far but it was starting to slip, he could feel his hold threatened. Part of him was tempted to just leave Bobby like this, not fuck him after all, just teach him a lesson and give him one last chance. But thankfully a bigger part of him really wanted it and he elected to listen to that part. He approached the bench, but stopped by the bed to pick up a long section of hemp rope he’d brought along in a bag.

He looked at Hanbin, whose eyes widened in surprise. Hanbin said nothing, though, content to watch and see where Chanwoo was going to take this.

Chanwoo was curious about that himself. How far would he get on nerves alone before he got too intimidated?

He knelt down by Bobby’s front, not saying anything as he looped the rope around Bobby’s wrist and brought his arm forward, securing it to the leg of the bench.

“What are you doing?” Bobby asked, unsure if this was even allowed. To his knowledge none of them had ever tied each other up before. He looked at Hanbin.

Hanbin looked back, but said nothing.

“Chanu-ya, what are you doing?” Bobby repeated, tempted to pull his other arm away but confused by Hanbin’s silence. Was Hanbin really about to let Chanwoo tie Bobby up?

“Shh,” Chanwoo calmly advised, looping the rope around Bobby’s other wrist. He crisscrossed the ropes under the bench, looping around Bobby’s arms and tying knots into the pattern. “It’s called Kinbaku,” he said, “though usually you tie up more of the body too.”

Bobby was at a loss for words. Of all the things he’d expected Chanwoo to respond with, whatever the fuck he’d just said was not it. “What are you talking about?” Bobby asked, because he needed to say something instead of just lying there and taking it.

“Kinbaku,” Chanwoo calmly said, “it’s Japanese. Originated with the Samurai.”

Bobby was about to respond when he heard Hanbin laughing quietly in his corner, and Bobby lifted his head to look at him. Hanbin was staring at his phone, mouth split open in an amused grin. It felt like betrayal to Bobby.

“Our Chanwoo is just full of surprises.” Hanbin said, finally looking up and meeting Bobby’s eyes.

It didn’t comfort Bobby in the slightest.

“There,” Chanwoo said, finishing with the final knot and standing up. Originally he’d thought about handcuffs, but they were a little too obnoxious as far as he was concerned. But the art of Kinbaku had long been of interest to him. When else would he get the chance to tie someone up?

Bobby tugged on the rope. He felt so obscenely vulnerable right now and he absolutely hated it. “Guys, I’m really not cool with this.”

“It’s punishment, you’re not supposed to be cool with it.” Hanbin said, voice cold.

Bobby looked at Hanbin, frowning at him. Wasn’t there some rule about backing off when they said they were uncomfortable?

Apparently not, if Hanbin’s amused smirk was anything to go by.

Chanwoo stopped by the bed again, picking up a bottle of lube and the vibrating butt plug he’d ordered specifically for this. He approached Bobby from behind, kneeling down. Hanbin had been very specific in teaching him exactly what Bobby liked, and Chanwoo was grateful for that now, given Bobby’s reaction to the rope. He squirted some lube into his palm and reached out, hand closing around Bobby’s dick. Hanbin had warned him that it would probably take Bobby a bit to get warmed up to the idea of getting fucked, and that he shouldn’t expect Bobby’s dick to get hard right off the bat. Chanwoo could be patient.

With one hand around Bobby’s dick Chanwoo leaned forward and ran his other hand in between Bobby’s ass cheeks, thumb and forefinger pushing them apart. Bobby’s entire body was stiff, clearly uncomfortable, but that was exactly what Chanwoo wanted. He leaned in closer, his heart beating rapidly in his chest, excited but nervous. He’d been waiting a long time for this, years to be exact. He wanted to dominate Bobby. He angled his head down, tongue out, and cautiously licked a stripe down Bobby’s split cheeks. 

Bobby wasn’t ready for it. “Yah! What are you doing?!” While Bobby enjoyed giving rimjobs, he was not a fan of receiving them. The only person he’d ever allowed it from was Hanbin, and even that had taken quite a bit of coaxing on Hanbin’s part to allow.

Chanwoo continued, but had to stop when Bobby kept moving. “Don’t make me tie your legs up too,” he said in warning.

Bobby felt like screaming. “That won’t be necessary.” He replied, looking at Hanbin expectantly. Hanbin knew his quirks. Wasn’t that why he’d stayed? To make sure things went smoothly?

But Hanbin said nothing and just continued to watch.

Bobby couldn’t help but move away. “I thought you wanted to fuck me,” he said in complaint, “is rimming really necessary? I don’t like it.” 

Chanwoo looked up at Hanbin, bolstered by his calm reaction to Bobby’s complaints. If he was crossing a line, Hanbin would be stopping it. “I want to do it.” He waited for Bobby to protest again and when nothing came of it he went back to it. It was liberating, making Bobby squirm. Maybe this is exactly what Hanbin had meant when he’d said that he wanted to ensure that Chanwoo would get what he needed out of this. This is why he’d made sure that Chanwoo knew what he was doing first.

Bobby squirmed again, his current physical vulnerability eating away at him. He couldn’t deal with this, not the way Chanwoo was going about it. He felt too open, too naked and vulnerable. It would be different if his hands weren't tied up and if he wasn’t on display, laid out over the bench. It didn’t help that every time he squirmed his dick slid in and out of Chanwoo’s fist. Bobby did not want to get hard like this.

But Chanwoo wasn’t stopping and Hanbin wasn’t stepping in, and Bobby was reaching his max capacity for unease. “I said I’m not comfortable with this, stop it!” He finally shouted, too keyed up to control his volume.

Hanbin had apparently been waiting for the outburst. “Yes, you did. Now you know what it feels like to not be listened to. So stop whining and learn something.”

Chanwoo was a little taken aback at Hanbin’s aggressive tone. He looked up at him for a moment, intrigued by the power struggle he could feel manifesting itself in Bobby’s body. Hanbin nodded for Chanwoo to continue, and when he did he could feel Bobby kind of give up.

Bobby pressed his face into the bench, humiliated by Hanbin’s retort. He’d made his point, though, and perhaps that’s what hurt Bobby the most. Of course the situations were vastly different, but wasn’t he complaining about the very thing he’d done to Chanwoo? Ignored his calm pleas to curb unwanted behaviour?

Lesson learned.

“Chanu-ya, I’m sorry,” Bobby said calmly, “I’ll stop struggling.”

Chanwoo was surprised at the comment, looking up at Hanbin.

Hanbin laughed.

“Nice try, Bobby, but you are not getting out of this tonight.” Hanbin got up from his chair and walked over to them, kneeling down by Bobby’s head.

“I’m trying to reflect and show remorse.” Bobby said in irritation, glaring at Hanbin.

“Sure you are. Still gonna get his ass stuffed tonight, isn’t he, Chanu?” Hanbin grinned and looked at Chanwoo, who was still kneeling in between Bobby’s spread legs.

Chanwoo grinned back at him. “Yes he will,” Chanwoo replied cheerfully, reaching for the bottle of lube and squirting it down Bobby’s ass.

Hanbin watched Chanwoo go to work on Bobby, trying to force himself to go and sit down again. He was itching to get involved, though, desperate to experience Bobby like this. Normally if he did stick around to observe, he had a strict policy about not joining in. Rules could be broken, though. 

“Why don’t we switch spots, Chanu? You come up here and Bobby can suck your dick for a while. I’ll prepare him for you.” Hanbin grinned at Bobby as he spoke.

Bobby frowned at him, annoyed at Hanbin’s amused tone. “I thought you weren’t supposed to get involved?”

Hanbin reached down and patted Bobby’s cheek. “You’re right, I’m not. But I like you too much so I’m breaking my own rules.”

Chanwoo didn’t mind the interruption, actually kind of pleased with the suggestion. It almost felt like Hanbin was taking his side, which he was sure would only make Bobby that much more irritated. He stood up and waited for Hanbin to join him, showing him the toy. “I got something special for Bobby hyung.”

Hanbin’s eyes lit up, eagerly taking the plug from Chanwoo’s hands, running fingers over it appreciatively. He turned it on to hear the buzz of the vibration unit, grinning at Chanwoo before looking back at Bobby, seeing the tense lines of his back muscles. He couldn’t get over how hot he found Bobby in this position. He turned the unit off and nodded at Chanwoo in appreciation.

“Full of surprises, Chanu-ya!”

Bobby tensed at the sound of the vibrator, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He’d just managed to get a hold of himself, he wasn’t prepared for something unexpected. He was acutely aware that they were standing behind him, probably both staring at him, and he hated it. Bobby didn’t mind being stared at, but only when he wanted it. This was too invasive.

He heard one of them move, the light pop of stiff knee joints as someone knelt down behind him. He assumed it was Hanbin. Seconds later he felt a hand close around his dick, which Bobby noted with embarrassment was actually hard. He felt betrayed by his own body. The last thing he wanted was for Hanbin to think that he got off on being tied up. It didn’t matter if Bobby’s dick was hard right now--he did not want to be in this position and he did not find it stimulating.

Bobby hissed as Hanbin squirted more lube down his ass, rubbing one hand in between his cheeks, finger pushing aggressively at his hole, and Bobby hated how much it turned him on. He told himself it was just because it was Hanbin. Hanbin could always turn Bobby on, regardless of where they were or what they were doing. It had absolutely nothing to do with being manhandled right now. Bobby was firmly not into that.

Chanwoo hovered at the back for a bit, watching as Hanbin worked Bobby over. Hanbin didn’t hesitate, getting right to business. This was exactly how Hanbin operated though--different reactions for different people. He didn’t take his time with Bobby because Bobby didn’t need him to.

Chanwoo took his place at the front of the bench, sitting in front of Bobby’s face, his cock mere inches from Bobby’s mouth, and they’d done such a good job of knocking Bobby down from his perch that Chanwoo didn’t feel the slightest bit of embarrassment. Instead he fisted his hand in Bobby’s hair and pulled back, emboldened by Hanbin’s presence. Their eyes met and Bobby actually had the audacity to look annoyed. Chanwoo smirked in response before speaking.

“I hope you’re hungry, Bobby hyung!”

Bobby glared at Chanwoo, tempted to protest and call an end to this whole thing. But he still had his pride, and he wasn’t going to back down from a mere blowjob. In fact, if he was being honest, Bobby really enjoyed sucking dick. There was something about being able to bring a guy to his knees, trembling and begging, that made Bobby feel superior. But he didn’t want to blow Chanwoo while Hanbin was working over his ass, because in the blink of an eye Hanbin could break Bobby down. All it would take was one single finger rubbing over his prostate and Bobby would probably be the one begging.

In much the same way that Bobby didn’t want Hanbin to see him yield to Chanwoo, Bobby didn’t want Chanwoo to see how easily he yielded to Hanbin.

Hanbin was tempted to take advantage of the situation and smack Bobby’s ass, but he reminded himself that he wasn’t here for personal gain or satisfaction. He was here to help Chanwoo, and spanking Bobby would only cause more problems. So instead he resigned himself to prodding a finger carefully into Bobby’s tightened ring of muscle, his other hand working at Bobby’s dick.

Bobby gripped the legs of the bench in order to push himself up a bit, getting a better angle at which to suck Chanwoo off (it also blissfully provided a bit of relief from the dig of the bench into his abdominal muscles). Chanwoo’s fingers tangling in his hair made him certain that Hanbin must have taught him this specifically, and he couldn’t help but feel annoyed at Hanbin for giving his secrets away.

Hanbin kept working his finger in Bobby’s hole, pushing lightly and wiggling it around, only to be rewarded with his digit slipping past the muscle, sliding down to the knuckle, and now that he had one in, the rest wouldn’t take long.

Hanbin wasn’t satisfied with just fingering Bobby, even though he’d promised himself moments ago that that was his only intention. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to make Bobby lose himself, wanted to drive him crazy, wanted to make an example out of him. So he flipped himself on to his back, moving underneath Bobby. He propped himself up on one arm, the angle uncomfortable (for both his arm and his neck, but Hanbin had been in worse positions before) and without warning he swallowed Bobby’s cock, sucking aggressively the second he got it in his mouth.

Hanbin returned his other hand to Bobby’s ass, sliding a second finger back in with the first, not being gentle about it. He continued working the fingers, scissoring and stretching in anticipation of adding a third. He wanted Bobby cursing around Chanwoo’s dick.

Bobby’s dick found a home in the hot wetness of Hanbin’s mouth and a hitched little gasp of pleasure shot out from his lips before he could stop it. Bobby couldn’t control himself, hips thrusting down as he bucked against Hanbin’s face, suddenly desperate for the contact. It wasn’t until he heard Chanwoo quietly laugh that Bobby remembered himself and stilled his hips, mentally cursing Hanbin. He really didn’t want this with Chanwoo here, didn’t want to let Hanbin unravel him so easily. Bobby struggled to maintain some kind of composure, fought against his body to retain dominance. He couldn’t show weakness to Chanwoo.

Chanwoo’s attention was briefly drawn to Hanbin, catching him moving out of the corner of his eyes, disappearing from view. When he heard Bobby’s gasp seconds later, though, Chanwoo had a pretty good idea of just where Hanbin had gone. He watched, fascinated, as Bobby’s hips bucked downwards, impressed with how quickly Hanbin could grab Bobby’s focus. Years of experience, he supposed.

That was fine, though, because Hanbin had taught him exactly what Bobby liked. Chanwoo couldn’t help but laugh as he watched Bobby struggling, enjoying this different side of him. He wound his fingers in Bobby’s hair and yanked back, grinning as he met Bobby’s eyes. There was fire behind them, but it didn’t faze Chanwoo in the slightest.

“Open up, hyung!” Chanwoo cheerfully commanded, and Bobby did as he was told, parting his lips to make way for Chanwoo’s dick. Chanwoo shuddered at the contact, at the wet heat of Bobby’s mouth enveloping him. As amazing as Hanbin’s blow jobs had been so far, Chanwoo understood Hanbin’s warnings of earlier, about Bobby’s mind blowing skills with his mouth. He would have to be careful and not let Bobby get the better of him with a simple blowjob.

Chanwoo also thought about Hanbin’s suggestion as well, that he should come once before fucking Bobby, but that he ought to do it in a way that would make more of an impact with him. The idea was intoxicating but intimidating at the same time. Did he really want to etch Bobby’s cum splattered face into his memories?

Chanwoo grinned suddenly at the thought. Of course he did.

Hanbin was just in the process of adding a third finger now, index and middle fingers scissoring Bobby open, ring finger pushing its way past the muscle. He was interested in the butt plug, because he and Bobby never used toys on each other. When had Chanwoo gotten it? Why hadn’t he said anything? How was Bobby going to react? Hanbin was looking forward to finding that out. As much as Bobby said he wouldn’t struggle anymore, Hanbin knew he would protest the moment it was in his ass.

Hanbin grinned around a mouth full of Bobby and continued working his fingers. He was already beyond impressed with Chanwoo so far. Tying Bobby up had never even crossed Hanbin’s mind before, but it seemed to work wonders on keying him up. Then there was the positioning! As soon as he’d heard Chanwoo’s command, Hanbin had been wary on the inside. Bobby was not one to submit without a fight, he wasn’t the type who could handle being in a vulnerable position. Hanbin thought that was why Bobby hated getting rimjobs. At least when you were getting your dick sucked you could control when you came. But lying face down and letting someone tongue your ass hole didn’t exactly leave much room for control.

Still, Chanwoo was doing an incredibly admirable job of not backing down in the face of Bobby’s protests. If anything, Hanbin thought it had only served to make him bolder. Provided they got Bobby through this mentally unscathed, Hanbin thought that this entire situation was going to result in some really positive changes.

Bobby, on the other hand, was still at war with himself. Hanbin was doing far too good of a job in prepping him, stretching him out just the way Bobby liked it, occasionally flicking his prostate and keeping him amped up. It was hard not bucking wildly into Hanbin’s mouth.

Bobby was also having trouble with Chanwoo, who seemed like he had far too much control over his dick in the situation. Bobby had been hoping to undo Chanwoo a little with the blowjob, had been hoping to suck him so hard he’d make Chanwoo come within seconds. Bobby prided himself on his spectacular blowjobs--he could always make Hanbin come quicker than he wanted to.

Bobby loved sucking dick because he was great at it, he loved breaking a guy apart that way. It was all about controlling the situation, and Bobby was very good at taking the lead. But he couldn’t gain that upper hand right now, not with Hanbin working him over and Chanwoo’s lacking reaction. It was frustrating him, making him all the more aware that his hands were tied and useless.

And then he felt Chanwoo’s fingers pulling his hair back again, and he met Chanwoo’s eyes. Bobby couldn’t help but glare at him.

Chanwoo smirked back at Bobby’s angry expression, beyond pleased with how the situation was going. Bobby looked pissed off and it actually turned Chanwoo on even more. He was getting exactly what he wanted out of this, turning the tables on Bobby. He reached down and grabbed Bobby’s chin, prying his jaw open as he pulled out of Bobby’s mouth. He was way too close to orgasm right now, Bobby was too good, and if Chanwoo didn’t want Bobby to notice then he had to pull out now. Chanwoo still wanted to come on Bobby’s face, but he wanted to control his orgasm himself.

He stood up and looked down at Bobby, reaching down to pat his head. “Don’t move hyung, I’ll be right back,” he teasingly told him. Chanwoo moved to the back, looking down at where Hanbin was currently laying underneath the bench, Bobby’s dick down his throat while his fingers were rapidly moving in and out of Bobby’s ass. Chanwoo stood and watched for a moment. He needed to get a hold of himself before he came from watching Hanbin.

He nudged Hanbin’s leg before bending down to pick up the plug. “Hyung, you can stop.”

Hanbin took one last good suck of Bobby’s dick before emerging from under the bench, his neck sore but the moment of pain was more than worth it in his opinion. It was all he could do to stop himself from shoving his tongue in Bobby’s ass right now, his dick achingly hard at the sight of Bobby splayed out before him. Fuck, why hadn’t he done this himself before? Hanbin’s line of sight flickered to the plug Chanwoo held and he grinned up at him.

“He’s ready for it,” Hanbin said, “lube it up though.” He climbed to his feet and moved to give Chanwoo access to Bobby, but he stayed back to watch for a bit, eager to see Bobby’s reaction.

Chanwoo knelt on the floor, covering the plug with lube as instructed. He slid it up against Bobby’s hole, watching the tense lines of his back as he waited. Bobby knew that something was coming, Chanwoo was sure of it.

Without warning Chanwoo slid the plug easily into Bobby, grateful to Hanbin for prepping him so well. He stuffed the plug in all the way, Bobby’s hiss of surprised pleasure like music to his ears. The tenseness left Bobby for a moment but was quickly back. Chanwoo could see the struggle in him. Clearly Chanwoo had chosen the size properly. Bobby liked it.

He stood up and moved back to the front, crouching down beside Bobby. “How does it feel, hyung?”

Bobby wasn’t sure if Chanwoo was talking about the plug or the night. He grit his teeth and tried not to look too angry. “It’s fine.”

Chanwoo smiled back at him. “It’s not too big for you?”

Bobby glared at him. “It’s fine.”

Chanwoo nodded, pleased with Bobby’s reaction. “Just making sure before I turn it on.”

Bobby’s demeanour changed at the comment. “What? Turn it on?”

Hanbin moved to the front to get a better look at Bobby’s face, amused eyes gleaming. Bobby was nervous and Hanbin was loving it. He never really saw Bobby like this, and he was impressed with Chanwoo’s almost predatory behaviour. Sarcastic teasing with his faux-concern. Hanbin never expected this side of Chanwoo to come out--hadn’t even been aware it existed.

Bobby met Hanbin’s gaze, irritated at the amused look in his eyes. It almost felt like they were ganging up on him. “This is so not cool.” Bobby said, staring Hanbin down.

Hanbin grinned. “You’re right, it’s not cool. It’s really fucking hot, though.”

Bobby huffed in irritation. “Fuck you, Hanbin.”

Hanbin laughed. “Not in that position you won’t.”

Chanwoo grinned while he listened to the pair, crouching down behind Bobby. “Bobby hyung, are you ready?” He asked, just to aggravate him further.

Bobby snarled back, incensed by Hanbin’s teasing. “Yeah, sure.”

Chanwoo grinned and turned the vibrator on. The effect was immediate.

Bobby hated it.

His hands gripped the bench legs tightly and he pressed his face into the bench, biting back on a moan. It felt so ridiculously good, the pressure amazing and the vibrations cutting right to the core. He’d never used any sort of vibrator on himself before and Hanbin had never asked.

Bobby couldn’t help but writhe, hips moving of their own accord, fucking into air.

It felt wonderful.

Chanwoo watched him, mesmerized by the effect the vibration had on him. He briefly looked at Hanbin, grinning when he found Hanbin staring at Bobby in amazement, clearly not having expected this reaction from him.

It was everything Chanwoo had hoped for.

With a hand firmly wrapped around his dick Chanwoo approached Bobby’s head again, hungry eyes devouring the sight. This is exactly what he wanted. This is how he wanted to come, with Bobby a complete mess. Chanwoo stood before him, pumping his dick, panting hard. He reached down with his free hand, grabbing Bobby by the hair and pulling his face back.

“Do you like it, hyung?” He asked, just a touch of aggression in his tone of voice.

Bobby still hated it.

He didn’t answer, eyes on Chanwoo, beyond embarrassment and shame. Bobby was on a whole other plane of existence that he'd never been to before, undone by the vibrations but angry at the same time with no outlet for his aggression. His hands gripped the bench legs and he just stared at Chanwoo. His hips still fucked forward of their own accord, body moving with the vibrations without permission.

Bobby hated it so much.

Hanbin loved it.

He stood to the side, eyes drawn to Bobby’s face, shocked at the expression because it did not correlate with his body. Hanbin knew Bobby’s body, he knew how it reacted and he knew what every little twitch meant. But right now there was a delicious disconnect within him, his body operating on one frequency while his brain operated on another. It was fascinating to Hanbin, utterly intriguing.

It was also absurdly hot and he badly wanted to touch himself, to jerk himself off along with Chanwoo. Maybe they should both come on Bobby’s face.

Chanwoo pumped his dick hard, staccato breaths punctuating each thrust (of both Chanwoo’s hand and Bobby’s hips). Bobby closed his eyes and suddenly made a strangled moan, hips thrusting forward with renewed vigour, and Chanwoo was seconds away from orgasm, feeling it build in him like an electrical storm, every nerve in his body on end. He pulled harder on Bobby’s hair and the second Bobby’s eyes flashed open again is when Chanwoo lost it.

He came hard, white streaks splattering Bobby’s face across his cheeks, his forehead, even his eye, everywhere except Bobby’s mouth. Chanwoo wanted the evidence there, wanted to see it, wanted Hanbin to see it. Wanted Bobby to know it was there when Chanwoo fucked him later, wanted him to think about it, wanted him to remember it.

Hanbin was nearly undone himself as he watched Chanwoo, hand on his dick, pumping himself desperately. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from making noise, not wanting to interrupt Chanwoo but wanting to join in so badly. He wanted to paint Bobby’s face too, wanted to take part in this debasement.

Bobby shuddered from the plug, a whimper escaping his throat that he was ashamed to be making. His face was hot in embarrassment, skin flushed from the exertion of holding himself back. But his face was also painted white, Bobby’s right eye closed shut with cum soaked lashes.

But the vibrations from the plug were too much for him, sending shots of pleasure racing through his body, his dick desperate to plunge into anything tight and hot. He was at the mercy of Chanwoo and the rope, though, unable to move, stuck in this position of surrender. He’d never felt so broken in his life.

Chanwoo panted as he sank down to his knees, arms crossing on the bench, head dropping down to rest on them. Just for a moment, he told himself. Just a few seconds. The orgasm against Bobby had possibly been the most intense one he’d ever had and he needed a moment to recover.

Chanwoo looked over at where Hanbin stood, eyes solidly on Bobby’s face, hand down his pants and stroking his dick. Chanwoo felt immensely pleased to see Hanbin so caught up in this, proud of himself.

Hanbin drew his gaze away from Bobby, locking eyes with Chanwoo. He felt nothing but pride at the moment, impressed with Chanwoo’s dedication. He’d never seen Bobby like this before, ruined but wanting. There was still the disconnect, and Hanbin badly wanted to see Bobby connected again, wanted his brain to want desperately for everything his body craved.

Dick still in hand, Hanbin joined Chanwoo at Bobby's head, his hand nesting in Bobby’s tangled hair. Chanwoo nodded to him, looked pleased, and that was all the invitation Hanbin needed. He unzipped his jeans, quickly pushing them down until they pooled at his feet, shoving his underwear down next. He pulled back on Bobby’s hair, amused when Bobby opened only one eye at him. Hanbin reached out and swept his finger across Bobby’s closed eye, scooping the glob of cum away, wiping it down Bobby’s cheek. Bobby blinked his eye open, struggling to pull his head away from Hanbin’s hand.

Hanbin grinned at him and grabbed his dick, angling it towards Bobby’s mouth.

Bobby knew what Hanbin wanted but he didn’t want to give it to him, too wrecked to feel desire to please anyone right now. As much as it shamed him to admit it, he’d rather have Hanbin stuff his ass than his mouth right now. The plug was killing him, too intense, constant invasive pressure and vibrations that had him at the edge, vertigo about to send him tumbling over any second now.

Hanbin could sense Bobby’s problematic attitude and he yanked harder on his hair. “Open your mouth,” Hanbin commanded, pleased when Bobby’s body reacted before his brain. Hanbin angled his dick at the open target, jerking himself off quickly, shooting streams of cum into Bobby’s mouth and on his lips. “Don’t swallow.” He directed, wanting the whole picture of a destitute Bobby.

Chanwoo was still breathing heavily as he watched, pleased beyond imagining. He needed a few moments to compose himself before fucking Bobby, and this was more than doing the job. Hanbin’s command over Bobby was astonishing and Chanwoo felt himself getting hard again.

Bobby hated Hanbin in the moment, but he still did as he was told, obedient to a fault. Hanbin had that effect on him, though Bobby had never wanted anyone else to see it. But now Chanwoo was here watching it all, taking inspiration from it. Bobby felt so ashamed, staring up at Hanbin with his lips parted wide, the hesitation of seconds ago gone, nothing left but desperation for Hanbin’s dick. If he couldn’t have it in his ass, Bobby would gladly take it in his mouth.

But when Hanbin didn’t even give him that, when he only used Bobby’s mouth for target practice, he felt like screaming in anger. He couldn’t believe Hanbin was doing this to him, especially in front of Chanwoo!

Hanbin dropped down to his knees after he finished, breathing heavily but forcing his eyes to stay open, committing the sight to memory. Bobby’s face still covered from Chanwoo, his open mouth dripping evidence of Hanbin’s own orgasm. Bobby’s eyes were wild, desperation shining brightly but lit up from the fire of Bobby’s anger. Still disconnected, hips still bucking forward, fingers white from gripping the bench legs so tightly for so long.

Hanbin leaned forward and grabbed Bobby’s chin, holding his head in place while he pressed his lips to Bobby’s mouth, kissing him deeply, tasting himself on Bobby’s tongue.

The kiss changed Bobby, a desperate whine escaping his lips. Hanbin’s mouth pulled away but Bobby could feel his tongue licking over his face and he closed his eyes, lost in the moment. Bobby forgot himself, forgot what was even going on. It came back to him when Hanbin’s mouth returned and Bobby felt Hanbin spit a load of cum onto his tongue.

“Don’t swallow it.” Hanbin commanded again, and Bobby was tempted to spit it back in Hanbin’s face.

Loyal obedience killed him again.

Chanwoo was rock hard after watching Hanbin swap cum with Bobby, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head at the sight. It was almost too much for him, he almost felt like he was going to come again right there on the spot. He stood up and stretched his legs out, eyes still on the pair. But then Hanbin stood up too and looked at him and Chanwoo couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and pulling Hanbin’s face close, locking lips with him.

Hanbin kissed back, one hand reaching down to tug at Chanwoo’s dick, pleased when he found him hard and ready. Hanbin broke the kiss and smiled at him proudly. “Good job so far.”

Chanwoo felt the praise all the way down to his dick, smiling brightly at Hanbin’s comment. He was ready to go and fuck Bobby, and Hanbin read it in his eyes, releasing his hold on him.

Bobby stared at them from his uncomfortable position still draped over the bench, torn between so many emotions right now. He was still angry, still ashamed, still desperate and wanting and in need of a good fuck. But as his eyes watched Hanbin kissing Chanwoo he was filled with jealousy as well, though he honestly wasn’t even sure which of them he was more jealous of. Bobby’s breaths were coming in short gasps and he wanted to speak but couldn’t find his voice.

Hanbin turned at that moment to look at him but Bobby couldn’t decipher the smile Hanbin directed at him. Chanwoo moved out of sight while Hanbin went back to the corner of the room, dragging his chair over until it was right in front of Bobby. He stripped off his t-shirt so he was completely naked before sitting down in front of him, one leg thrown over the arm of the chair, putting himself on open display for Bobby’s eyes.

Bobby wasn’t sure if it was a gift or a mockery.

Chanwoo knelt down between Bobby’s legs, greedy eyes watching as Bobby’s ass bobbed in rhythm with the vibration of the plug. Chanwoo reached out to grab it, turning off the vibrator and pulling it from Bobby’s ass.

As soon as it was gone Bobby slumped forward over the bench, knees still shaking and body still quivering. His hands released the wooden legs of the bench as well, though that only drove home how tightly he’d been gripping them to begin with. His fingers hurt, but there was nothing he could do about that now.

Chanwoo tossed the toy to the floor, surprised at the way Bobby seemed to deflate when it was removed. He grabbed a condom and prepped himself before lining up behind Bobby’s ass. Bobby didn’t move, instead he remained prone, panting heavily. Chanwoo wondered for a moment if they’d broken him.

Only one way to find out.

Chanwoo angled his dick into Bobby’s hole, slamming into him without warning. That got a reaction, not just out of Bobby’s mouth (loud curses that were music to Chanwoo’s ears) but he could feel it in the way that Bobby tightened around Chanwoo, muscles clenching around his cock.

As much as Bobby had wanted the plug to be replaced with a dick earlier, now that Chanwoo was buried inside him he wasn’t sure anymore. He was so desperate to be fucked, but the only person he was truly comfortable getting fucked by was Hanbin. Hanbin, who was currently spread out in front of Bobby, leisurely stroking his own dick, calculating eyes on him.

Like Hanbin knew exactly what was going on in Bobby’s head and wanted to rub it in. Wanted to remind him ‘this is what happens when you cause problems’.

Bobby wasn’t sure why but he felt like he needed to apologize.

The first time Bobby had been fucked by someone else (Junhoe) Hanbin had surprisingly found himself feeling a little jealous. It’s not that he was possessive over Bobby. He honestly didn’t mind when Bobby fucked the other members. But no one, up to that point, had ever been bold enough to ask to fuck Bobby, because Bobby was too aggressive, too intimidating. Hanbin hadn’t really been surprised when Junhoe had asked, because Junhoe was aggressive too. But he’d been irritated. He’d spent the night at the studio, working on beats that would never make it on to an Ikon album (they weren’t even beats he’d use for himself--they screamed out for Bobby’s raw vocals) and he hadn’t spoken to either of them the day after.

It had been Junhoe who’d called him on his behaviour, Junhoe who’d told him he was acting like a jealous little bitch. Hanbin had been grateful to hear it. Junhoe was really the only one who could get away with talking down to Hanbin (not even Bobby would dare say some of the things that Junhoe said) but he never did it without reason, and that was why Hanbin never took exception to it.

But that was Junhoe, and Chanwoo was an entirely different beast. Hanbin sat back and watched, keen eyes on Chanwoo ramming himself into Bobby’s squirming body, and he didn’t feel the slightest bit of jealousy or irritation. He actually felt excited. Even though Chanwoo was still new to the game, Hanbin was impressed with how quickly he’d taken to being dominant during sex. It was unexpected, given how quiet Chanwoo normally was.

Then again Hanbin supposed it wasn’t that surprising--Chanwoo might be quiet, but he was also calculating and he always paid attention. No one was ever more prepared than Chanwoo, no matter the situation. Hanbin thought that maybe it had to do with being an actor. Chanwoo put on airs of meek innocence in order to hide his true nature.

Full of surprises.

Chanwoo pulled out until only the head of his cock was pushing at Bobby’s entrance, slowing himself down so he could commit this to memory. He knelt there for a moment, moving his hands from Bobby’s hips to his ass, fingers digging into the flesh.

Bobby was a little bothered by it. “Chanwoo,” he hissed, pulling himself forward over the bench, almost like he was trying to get away from him.

Chanwoo grabbed his hips and pulled him back. “Problem, hyung?”

A needy whine came out of Bobby’s mouth and he pushed back against Chanwoo, ass rubbing over Chanwoo’s dick. “Hurry up.”

Chanwoo grinned at the comment, looking up to meet Hanbin’s suddenly electric gaze. They didn’t need to speak out loud--Hanbin nodded and Chanwoo knew exactly what he meant by it.

“Don’t be hasty, Bobby hyung.” Chanwoo said, angling his dick back at Bobby’s hole, slowly pushing into him until just the tip was inside, not going any further.

Bobby wanted to scream in frustration. He hated slow sex. Whether he was giving or receiving Bobby preferred it fast and hard. He liked setting a brutal pace, liked exhausting himself while getting off. When it was slow there was too much time to think, and Bobby hated thinking during sex. It seemed like such a waste of time.

It also just felt weird with only the tip in, frustratingly close to feeling good, but also uncomfortable. He and Hanbin were never this slow, they never teased each other. So Bobby shoved himself back against Chanwoo, desperate to be filled again.

Chanwoo was ready for it, though. He held Bobby’s hips, pushing him down against the bench, holding him there so he couldn’t move. He slowly pulled out again, leaving only the head inside, tempted to see how far he could push him. Could he make Bobby beg for it?

“Chanwoo, quit messing around,” Bobby said, a neediness behind the attempted aggression.

“Are you in a hurry, hyung?” Chanwoo asked, grinning at Hanbin, who was sitting up in his chair, hand still stroking his dick, looking contemplatively between them.

Bobby bit his lip, desperate to carry on complaining. He was achingly hard and Chanwoo wasn’t touching him at all, so the fact that he wasn’t even fucking him made it that much worse. But Bobby wasn’t about to start begging anyone.

Hanbin watched them again, brain formulating a plan. He wanted to drive Bobby up the wall, wanted to drag him kicking and screaming. “Chanu-ya,” Hanbin called out, “I don’t think Bobby hyung appreciates what you’re trying to do for him.”

Chanwoo locked eyes on Hanbin, intrigued at the comment, and he could see it on Hanbin’s face that he had come up with something. “You’re right, hyung, I don’t think he does.” Chanwoo pulled completely out of Bobby, letting go of him entirely. He wondered if Hanbin was thinking what he was thinking?

“Maybe Bobby needs to be shown how appreciated you should be,” Hanbin said, tongue flicking out over his lips. He knew that Bobby was watching him. “Maybe he needs to see you in action.”

Chanwoo smiled at the comment--apparently they were riding the same wavelength. “Are you offering yourself, hyung?”

Hanbin grinned, desperate to look at Bobby, but not wanting to give him the pleasure. Not yet. “Come here and let me ride you in front of Bobby.”

Bobby was staring at Hanbin with open mouthed shock. Surely they weren’t going to leave him like this?

Hanbin stood with his back to Bobby, waiting for Chanwoo to take a seat in the chair he’d just risen from. He stood straddling Chanwoo’s outstretched legs and looked back over his shoulder, pleased to see Bobby’s eyes locked on them. Something about this felt right, like he was teaching Bobby a lesson he needed to learn.

Bobby wasn’t going to be completely left out, though. Hanbin sat down backwards on the bench, spreading his legs wide and leaning forward until his ass was in Bobby’s face. “You know what to do, hyung.” Hanbin said before ducking his head down and sucking one of Chanwoo’s balls into his mouth, his hand fisting around Chanwoo’s dick.

Bobby was so desperate to be included he didn’t hesitate before licking Hanbin’s ass, nose buried deep in his cheeks. It was weird doing this without using his hands, but Hanbin kept himself spread wide, legs stretched out to the side, ass pushing up against Bobby. 

Hanbin moaned when Bobby’s tongue probed him, not just because it felt good but also because he knew the noise would drive Bobby crazy. Bobby was a talker in bed, Hanbin was a moaner. Whenever they fucked Bobby always got off on hearing Hanbin make strangled cries and desperate noises dragged up straight from his balls. Sometimes Hanbin got extra loud just because he knew Bobby liked it.

Chanwoo dug his fingers into Hanbin’s hair, his eyes focused on watching Bobby. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, Hanbin stretched out between the two of them, Bobby’s face buried in Hanbin’s ass, desperation driving him on. Chanwoo grinned and watched, pleased with his own in-person pornography.

When he’d first said that he wanted to fuck Bobby, he never would have imagined this scene. Bobby tied down, Hanbin involved. Chanwoo thought that this was honestly worth the years of waiting he’d had to endure. Hanbin’s tongue prodded him in all the right places and his fingers gripped around Chanwoo’s cock tightly. Chanwoo flipped open the bottle of lube, squeezing a generous amount out onto his fingers in preparation for fucking Hanbin.

Hanbin heard the noise and he moved away from Bobby’s face, turning around to look down at him and smirk before positioning himself over Chanwoo’s legs. He leaned over Chanwoo while he was prepped, Chanwoo’s finger probing easily into Hanbin’s hole. Hanbin moaned loudly, ass bobbing back against Chanwoo’s finger. “Another,” he spoke into Chanwoo’s ear, in no mood to waste time.

Chanwoo added the second finger, scissoring Hanbin’s ass the way he’d been taught. It wasn’t long before he added the third, twisting them and stretching Hanbin out. Hanbin’s moans were addictive, and they shot right to Chanwoo’s dick.

Hanbin straightened up and pulled at Chanwoo’s fingers, reaching down to grab his cock and prop it up. Hanbin lowered himself until he felt the tip pressing against his entrance and he looked over his shoulder again, grinning at Bobby’s look of jealousy. He turned his head back around, meeting Chanwoo’s hungry gaze instead. Hanbin lowered himself completely over Chanwoo’s dick, rolling his hips and clenching around him, pleased when he was rewarded with a hiss from Chanwoo’s mouth, a hastily choked ‘Hyung!’ coming out next.

Bobby couldn’t help but whine out loud, so very displeased. He couldn’t look away, eyes locked on Chanwoo’s dick buried in Hanbin’s ass, jealous and desperate and angry. He should be the one doing that right now. Hanbin should be sitting on his dick, not Chanwoo’s.

To be honest, Bobby would even take Hanbin’s spot now, desperate for any kind of contact. He wanted to fuck and be fucked right now, he needed it. Instead he was still tied up, still laid out vulnerably across this damn bench, ass in the air waiting to be filled. He still had a mix of their cum on his face, half dried now, itchy and uncomfortable.

Bobby had never felt so used before, had never felt so ashamed of the position he was in.

But he was so horribly turned on, his dick achingly hard, and watching Hanbin’s ass slide up and down on Chanwoo was not helping.

Hanbin had practice when it came to fucking himself, he’d been taught well. He knew exactly what kind of angle he needed to brush his prostate and he was doing it now, clenching tight around Chanwoo’s dick, hands in Chanwoo’s hair, voice loud and desperate and dirty, just the way he knew Bobby liked it.

Chanwoo liked it too, though, and while Hanbin knew that Chanwoo was supposed to be fucking Bobby right now, he was greedy with another thought in his head, addicted to the picture of a thoroughly debased Bobby. He’d already done enough to him, but Hanbin was hungry for more. He wanted Chanwoo to come from this, because Hanbin had a plan.

“How close are you, Chanu-ya?” Hanbin asked him.

Chanwoo was shuddering, barely able to control himself. There was something wild about Hanbin right now that was doing him in entirely too easily, but Chanwoo didn’t want him to stop. “Really close.”

Hanbin smiled. “Good,” he said, eyes locked on Chanwoo’s. Without warning Hanbin pulled himself up and off of Chanwoo’s dick, reaching down to pull the condom off quickly before sinking back down over him. “Come in my ass.”

Chanwoo wasn’t prepared for it, hadn’t anticipated Hanbin’s actions. This was the first time he’d fucked anyone without a condom and he couldn’t believe how different it felt. He felt like he could feel everything, it felt so much stronger, hotter and wilder and he didn’t need Hanbin to tell him twice about what he wanted.

Bobby was shocked when Hanbin pulled the condom off, confusion and jealousy rearing in his brain. Bobby had pleaded with Hanbin numerous times about fucking without a condom, just once, but Hanbin had never said yes. He didn’t want to worry about the mess of Bobby coming inside of him.

But now Hanbin wanted Chanwoo to come in his ass? Right in front of Bobby’s eyes? This was more than Bobby was prepared to deal with. He felt offended and angry and he wanted nothing more than to free his arms and fuck Hanbin into the floor, coming on him multiple times, on his face, on his back, in his ass.

How dare he.

Hanbin was dying to look at Bobby’s eyes, dying to see what this was doing to him. He assumed Bobby was probably angry, jealous about Hanbin’s decisions with Chanwoo. But Hanbin had his reasons, and Bobby was going to learn them very quickly. Hanbin continued fucking himself, his moans not fake or forced but honest and natural. He could feel Chanwoo’s cock throbbing inside of him, Chanwoo’s fingers digging into his hips hard the way Hanbin had learned them lately.

Chanwoo could feel it building, his second orgasm of the night, and he didn't hold back when it hit him, he grabbed Hanbin and held him down while he thrusted up into him, crying out loud as he came inside him. Chanwoo flopped back against the chair when he finished, white spots dancing in his eyes, jelly-limbed and panting hard.

Bobby was furious as he watched it, abandoned and angry. It was worse though because he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Hanbin, was addicted to the way he writhed and rode Chanwoo, because Bobby knew too intimately how good at being fucked Hanbin was. His dick was so hard while he watched, begging for access to Hanbin’s ass. Bobby wanted to come so fucking bad and he almost felt like he might without either of them touching him, but he refused. He still had some shred of pride left and he wasn’t about to let them take it from him like this.

Unfortunately for Bobby, Hanbin had a plan for that.

As soon as Chanwoo came, Hanbin clenched tight around him, giving himself a few seconds to catch his breath. His own dick was achingly hard and he was tempted to shove it down Chanwoo’s throat but he managed to keep a hold on himself. He looked over his shoulder at Bobby, who was glaring angrily at them, but Hanbin could see the hunger in his eyes.

Hanbin had something to feed him.

He quickly pulled up and off of Chanwoo’s dick, keeping his ass clenched as tight as possible. He met Bobby’s eyes and smirked, feeding off of the anger and possessive jealousy he saw.

“Mouth open,” Hanbin told him, his voice low and almost a growl.

Bobby struggled--he was angry and part of him wanted nothing to do with Hanbin right now in his current state, but the other part was so desperate for action that he willingly opened his mouth, tongue out and waiting.

Hanbin leaned over for a second time, wishing he could watch. He shoved his ass against Bobby’s open mouth, gasping when he felt Bobby’s tongue licking him. He relaxed his muscles and leaned his head against the chair in between Chanwoo’s legs, knees shuddering as Bobby’s tongue greedily licked into him, whining loudly at how amazing it felt. 

Bobby was too desperate to think about what he was doing, about what Hanbin was asking him to do. He licked and sucked his way around Hanbin’s hole, tasting the salty tang of Chanwoo’s cum. But it was worth it because Bobby could hear it in Hanbin’s voice, could hear the needy whine, the desperate pleading that Hanbin always gave him when he was nearing orgasm.

It was like a drug to Bobby, Hanbin’s vocalized desperation.

Chanwoo opened his eyes when he heard Hanbin’s command, wide with disbelief at what he was seeing. He watched with an open mouth, laying a hand in Hanbin’s hair. It was obscene but really fucking hot at the same time, how desperate they both were, and it stirred Chanwoo’s dick for a third time. Hanbin’s lewd moaning and Bobby’s noisy sucking, knowing that Chanwoo’s own cum was on Bobby’s face for a second time tonight.

Chanwoo felt like he was on another plane of reality, because there was no way this was actually happening right now.

Hanbin was so caught up in the moment, coasting along and barely hanging by a thread, Bobby’s tongue too much for him. Hanbin was sure he could come without even touching his dick. He felt Chanwoo’s hand in his hair and rubbed his head against it, pushing until Chanwoo’s fingers were on his face, petting him. Hanbin chased after a finger, sucking it into his mouth, wanting something between his lips.

Chanwoo felt like crying, he was so turned on again, barely aware of himself. This was too much, seeing Hanbin so close to undone, Bobby aggressive but debased. Chanwoo still wanted to fuck Bobby, but he needed time to get some energy back.

He wondered, then, if he ought to finally untie Bobby? He was desperate and hungry, and Hanbin was ready to be fucked again. Maybe Chanwoo could just watch them and wait for himself to recharge before joining them?

He carefully stood up, lifting a leg over Hanbin who was still leaning over the chair, knees barely keeping him upright. Chanwoo sank down to the floor, twitching fingers reaching for the rope. He started undoing knots and unwrapping Bobby’s arms before thinking twice about his plan.

Bobby didn’t notice Chanwoo’s actions at first, too focused on Hanbin, too intent on making him scream. But the moment he felt a relief of pressure on his arm he pulled away from Hanbin, eyes finding Chanwoo kneeling down by him.

“What are you doing?” He asked, wary at first. Hanbin whined in front of him, pushing back into Bobby, desperate to have his tongue back.

“Untying you.” Chanwoo answered.

“For real?” Bobby asked, and their eyes met.

“I’m not done yet,” Chanwoo said, and Bobby nodded.

“You just need to rest?” Bobby asked, his eyes narrowing predatorily.

“You’ve been good,” Chanwoo said teasingly, “thought you deserved a reward.” He went back to the ropes, nearly done with untying the knots. Hanbin had turned around to face them during their conversation, watching Chanwoo with glazed over eyes.

The second Bobby’s hands were free he stood up, blinking and shaking his head at the rush he felt, stars in his eyes for a few seconds as he adjusted. He looked down at Hanbin, who was sitting on the floor, panting with an open mouth, heavily-lidded eyes on Bobby. 

Bobby wanted to tear him apart.

“On the bed. Now.” He growled at Hanbin, who just grinned back at him but didn’t move.

Bobby shook his arms out to rid himself of the numb feeling. Now that he was mobile again, now that he was thinking about what they’d just done to him…

“I said get on the fucking bed!”

That got Hanbin’s attention and he moved obediently, grinning wide like this was exactly what he wanted. Bobby followed him, leaving Chanwoo to sit back in the chair and watch.

Hanbin crawled onto the bed on all fours, ass out and waiting for Bobby.

Bobby shoved him down on his stomach. “Get on your back,” he commanded, aggressive and dominant, and Hanbin did exactly as he was told. Bobby grabbed his legs and pulled Hanbin towards him, hands under Hanbin’s knees, pushing his legs up.

Hanbin kept his eyes locked on Bobby, goading him on, knowing exactly what he was in for. Bobby was still angry. Hanbin had let Bobby fuck him angry a few times and the sex was always mind blowingly hot, the pace brutal and hard and it usually ended with Bobby shoving a pillow in Hanbin’s mouth because he was screaming too loudly. After being in control and aggressive all night, Hanbin was looking forward to a few minutes of an angry Bobby fuck. He didn’t even mind that Chanwoo was watching.

Bobby wanted to wipe the grin off of Hanbin’s face, wanted to remind him what he could do to him. Without warning he plunged himself into Hanbin, slamming all the way into him, smiling finally when Hanbin yelled, clapping his own hand over his mouth. Bobby pulled the hand away, holding both of Hanbin’s wrists over his head against the mattress. 

“You better fucking scream for me,” Bobby threatened him, “I don’t give a fuck who hears you.”

He jack hammered against Hanbin, his hips snapping fast, slamming repeatedly into him, delighting in every moaning whine Hanbin let out, grinning when Hanbin slid his legs around Bobby’s waist, locking in place behind his back, using the leverage to lift his hips off the mattress, rising to meet every one of Bobby’s thrusts.

Chanwoo was already fisting his own dick again, desperate to get hard and join them. Bobby’s energy was leeching into Chanwoo, revving him up. Watching Bobby manhandle Hanbin was kind of exhilarating, seeing his usually composed and in control leader weak against Bobby was an unexpected source of heat in his groin.

Hanbin’s passivity only drove Bobby further, made him more aggressive. He grabbed Hanbin around the throat, holding his head in place. “You wanna fuck someone else right in front of me? Huh? Were you trying to piss me off?” Bobby asked.

Hanbin grinned. “You deserved it.”

“As if anyone can fuck you the way I can,” Bobby stated, voice dangerous.

Hanbin stared at him with adoring eyes. He and Bobby were always aggressive with each other, but sometimes they liked to push one another’s buttons and take things just a step closer to danger.

He vaguely thought that maybe they shouldn’t be doing this in front of Chanwoo.

Chanwoo wasn’t about to be left behind, though. He stood up and came closer to the bed, energized after watching Bobby fuck Hanbin like a machine. He wanted in on the action.

Chanwoo tore open another condom and slid it on, not even thinking about fucking Bobby without one. He grabbed the lube next, palming himself quickly before approaching the bed. He wasn’t deterred by Bobby’s current pace into Hanbin, surprisingly not intimidated. He was ready for this.

Chanwoo reached out and grabbed Bobby’s arm, fingers squeezing tight. “You’ve had your time to play,” Chanwoo said, grinning when Bobby looked over his shoulder at him, breaths coming in ragged. Bobby didn’t protest though, and Chanwoo looked past him, meeting Hanbin’s proud gaze.

Sometimes the mechanics of threesome sex in porn looked too polished, like it was not a factual portrayal of how it went in reality. But Chanwoo was surprised at how easily Bobby took to his addition, letting Chanwoo set the pace at first, and when Chanwoo felt Hanbin’s feet slide around his waist, when he felt his ankles dig into the small of his back, it spurred him on harder, faster.

Chanwoo wrapped a hand around Bobby’s hip, clutching tightly, his other hand on Bobby’s chest, fingers squeezing the bud of his nipple. Bobby hissed at the contact, bucking back into Chanwoo before slamming forward into Hanbin, going strong in both directions, fucking and being fucked, just like he’d wanted earlier.

Hanbin was busy jerking himself off again beneath them, nearing overstimulation, breaths short and hollow. The addition of Chanwoo didn’t complicate matters or make things feel weird--instead it felt even better, the added weight of Chanwoo comfortable. Hanbin got to watch them both, faces so vastly different. Bobby was pure aggression, intimidating even when he was being fucked himself. Chanwoo, on the other hand, was blissful and barely seemed aware of himself, eyes fluttering open and closed, mouth pressed into Bobby’s neck, clearly the inexperienced one in their trio.

Hanbin thought it was kind of endearing. Maybe they’d have to play with Chanwoo again.

Chanwoo tried to stay in control of himself but the fact that he was fucking Bobby, who was fucking Hanbin, who was jerking himself off with reckless abandon was almost too much for him. He was worried that he was going to come too fast, too soon. He thought he’d be okay to last for a while.

His mouth was at Bobby’s neck, teeth grazing the skin, not aware enough to be worried about marking Bobby up. He wanted to bite him, not because he was into biting, but just because everything was too much and he needed some kind of release for it.

Even though it was his first time with Chanwoo, Bobby knew enough to know that Chanwoo was at the end of his limits, maxed out in terms of self control. He could be an asshole and make Chanwoo come early on his own, but that would be counter-productive, and even though he was still kind of angry about this whole thing, his anger was really directed more at Hanbin. 

There was also the matter that Bobby couldn’t help but feel a little bit proud of Chanwoo for everything he’d thought of.

“Just a bit more, Chanu-ya,” Bobby said, “I’ll tell you when to come.” Bobby reached down for Hanbin’s cock, meeting his eyes, and understanding passed between them. Hanbin knew what Bobby wanted.

Chanwoo made a whining noise of acknowledgement into Bobby’s neck, keeping up the pace but unsure how he’d manage to keep himself from orgasm until Bobby gave him the go ahead. Did he really have to wait, though? Was Bobby playing with him?

Hanbin reached up to grab Chanwoo’s hand, squeezing his fingers until Chanwoo opened his eyes and met Hanbin’s intense stare. “Together,” was all Hanbin said, and Chanwoo understood. Bobby wasn’t playing with him.

Bobby had Hanbin ready and waiting on command, only needing to bring himself to the edge, and that was easy enough for him. Hanbin would know when to come on Bobby’s thrust, years of experience guiding them together. All he had to worry about was Chanwoo.

Bobby reached back with his free hand, finding Chanwoo’s neck and squeezing a hand around the back of it. “Ah, Chanu, get ready,” Bobby hissed out, timing himself so he clenched hard around Chanwoo before shooting into Hanbin, “now!”

Chanwoo barely even paid attention to the words, all he needed was the inflection and tone and he understood what Bobby was saying. He came hard, crying out loudly as he slammed one final time into him, knees weak and barely able to support his weight, on the verge of passing out.

Bobby felt the same, slumping forward against Hanbin, hand covered in Hanbin’s cum as he came expertly on time with Bobby. Bobby buried his face in Hanbin’s chest, breaths shaky.

Hanbin still held Chanwoo’s hand, squeezing it tightly while he came, his other hand tightening around the back of Bobby’s neck, lifting himself up and into Bobby’s thrust as he came. But then the combined weight of both Bobby and Chanwoo fell on him and Hanbin found it hard to draw a breath, buried beneath them, but he didn’t mind, too blissed out to really notice. Bobby’s face met his skin and Hanbin smiled, wrapping his arm around Bobby’s back. Chanwoo fell on top of his arm, and Hanbin dropped his hand, wrapping the arm around Chanwoo instead.

They stayed like that for a bit until Bobby regained himself. “Chanu-ya, I gotta move,” he said lightly, extricating himself from between Chanwoo’s prone body and Hanbin’s. Bobby really didn’t want to move, but now that he’d come finally and was regaining his senses, he remembered that he was in dire need of cleaning up, his face a complete mess.

He’d also finally gotten to fuck Hanbin without a condom and he really needed to clean that up too before he complained. Bobby grudgingly went to the bathroom, avoiding the mirror because he did not want to see his face. He leaned over the sink and scrubbed himself under hot water, hissing when he felt how sore his body was. He straightened up and cautiously checked his reflection in the mirror--he was clean. He got two wet towels next and brought them out, going to Chanwoo first because he was younger and more in need of care. Hanbin would understand.

Bobby carefully wiped Chanwoo down, starting with his face and moving down until he got to his dick, pulling off the condom and wiping him clean. Chanwoo didn’t respond, just remained prone on his back on the bed, dead to the world.

Bobby couldn’t help but smile at him before moving on to Hanbin.

Hanbin looked up at Bobby, exhausted but smiling as Bobby wiped him down in the same way. Hanbin’s ass was a mess, a mixture of both Bobby and Chanwoo still there, dripping down his thighs. Bobby couldn’t help but look at him and grin.

“I’d say sorry, but, fuck you!” Bobby said with a laugh, finished with cleaning him off. He threw both towels to the floor.

Hanbin laughed too. “You’re forgiven anyway.”

Bobby shook his head and laid down in front of him, pulling one of Hanbin’s arms over his chest. “Remind me why I love you?”

Hanbin laughed and pressed against Bobby’s back, kissing his shoulder. “You’re an idiot?” 

“I must really hate myself,” Bobby joked.

Hanbin grinned and wrapped himself around Bobby more tightly. “I can’t believe I anal creampied on your face,” Hanbin said with a snort of laughter, burying his mouth in Bobby’s shoulder.

Bobby thought he ought to be mad about it still, but Hanbin always made him weak in all the best ways. “Oh just you wait, that will not go unpunished.” He was grinning as he said it though, and he knew that Hanbin could hear the lack of anger in his voice. Hanbin’s momentary disrespect was already forgiven.

Chanwoo grinned, waking up out of his post-sex nap and rolling on to his side to look at them. “Ah hyungs, I hope one day I find someone who loves me this much.”

Hanbin let out a peel of laughter at the comment, while Bobby tried to glare at Chanwoo. It didn’t last long, though.

Chanwoo smiled at the both of them, feeling content. He’d been a little worried that Bobby would be angry with him after everything, but he seemed okay right now. “I just wanted to say thanks, both of you,” Chanwoo stated suddenly, wanting to get it out now.

Bobby was the first to reply, showing Chanwoo a fond smile. “You’re welcome. We’re good now, right?”

Chanwoo nodded, relieved when Bobby just smiled back.

“Good, because I am totally not doing that again. Lesson learned!” Bobby grinned and winked at Chanwoo, who laughed at him.

Hanbin snuggled in closer to Bobby. “Next time you guys can tie me up.”

Both Bobby and Chanwoo locked eyes before looking at Hanbin.

“Are you serious?” Bobby asked, dying a little at the thought of having Hanbin tied up the way he’d been.

Hanbin shrugged. “Yeah, why not?”

“I am so down for that you have no fucking idea.” Bobby replied, nodding at Chanwoo.

Chanwoo grinned and felt excited at the prospect. “That can be arranged, I’ve been studying the art.”

Hanbin laughed and rested his head on Bobby’s arm, smiling at Chanwoo. “We’ll set it up some time then.”

Chanwoo smiled back and felt grateful to Hanbin for offering. He didn’t know if Hanbin was honestly interested in being tied up, or if he was just being nice and offering an outlet, but he’d accept it either way. They lapsed into a comfortable silence then, Bobby and Hanbin cuddled up together, Chanwoo laying close by. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to stay where he was, but he also didn’t want to overstay his welcome. Chanwoo moved to get up from the bed, but a hand from Bobby stopped him.

“Stay,” Bobby offered softly, because he knew the decision to offer was solely on his shoulders.

“Can I?” Chanwoo asked, unsure if Bobby was just being polite.

“Only if you want to,” Bobby said, glancing quickly at a smiling Hanbin, “but we’d really like it if you did.”

Hanbin nodded in agreement, smiling fondly at Chanwoo before unwrapping himself from Bobby and moving over to the wall and patting the bed beside him.

Chanwoo gratefully slid in between the two of them, feeling suddenly shy, which was absurd after what he’d done tonight. But they’d moved beyond their purpose, and staying meant something else entirely.

Hanbin wrapped an arm around Chanwoo, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead as Chanwoo nestled his head into Hanbin’s chest. Bobby’s arm wrapped itself around Chanwoo, hand sliding in between he and Hanbin. Bobby’s mouth pressed a kiss to Chanwoo’s back, and Chanwoo sighed out loud. Not only did he achieve resolution tonight, but he also felt infinitely closer to Bobby and Hanbin, like they’d finally accepted him into their fold.

“Hey, Chanu?” Bobby called out, waiting until Chanwoo looked over his shoulder at him.

“Welcome to adulthood.”


End file.
